marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven LeBeau (Earth-1175)
X-Bandit is the daughter of X-23 and Gambit. She always found it hard to not give in to the dark temptations filling her soul, given from mother AND father. But when her mother was murdered, X-Bandit fled the X-Men and became a solo vigilante called Bandit. When the Skrulls endangered the population, X-Bandit was offered the chance to rejoin the X-Men, which she accepted. History X-23 and Gambit had been X-Men partners for a decent amount of time. Around 2012, he also became a good mentor figure to her. But soon, he became much more than a mentor. After a 1-night stand, she discovered that she would be having his child. He decided that he was going to commit to the relationship, and Raven was born shortly after. Raven was well-raised, for the most part. Neither of her parents knew much about parenting; despite this, they turned out to be decent parents. She rarely used her powers as a child, for reasons unknown. But, when she was about 7 years old, her mother was killed fighting an unknown enemy, though, based on the body, it is assumed that the attacker was either Magneto or Polaris. This was because the corpse was found with all of the metal spilling out. This sight haunted Raven, and she fled the X-Men. She decided to become the exact opposite of what she was, frequently training, and becoming the New York vigilante Bandit. For a time, Bandit was one of New York's greatest heroes. Eventually, her past caught up to her, however. When the Skrulls came to Earth, she decided to go save her fellow X-Men. She realized that she would have to go back to her team, however. She did not want to do this, but she realized that there are more important things at stake. She allied herself with the rescue team (the reserves), and they went into space. She was a capable fighter, due to her years of training as a vigilante. After a strenuous battle, the X-Men practically begged her to come back, but she did not want to. She decided to though anyways, adding an X to her name to become the X-Bandit. Powers and Abilities Powers: Healing Factor: Raven inherits her legendary healing factor from her mother, who was a clone of Wolverine. As such, she can heal most any injury up to 45x faster than humans, sometimes healing broken bones in seconds. This also makes her virtually immune to disease and injury. Advanced Longevity: This healing factor also greatly slows the signs of aging, and will allow her to live up to possibly 300 years of age. Claws: Raven has 2 claws in each hand and one in each foot. They are made of bone, and allow her to cut through steel. It is suspected, but unknown, if her bones were coated with Adamantium. Super Senses: Raven has greatly enhanced senses of sight, smell, hearing, and minorly enhanced touch and taste. Energy Manipulation: Raven inherited a version of her father's energy powers. They allow her to physically augment her durability, which she usually performs through her claws or fists. This action simulates super-strength. She can also, with great focus, blast this energy in small globules. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-1175 Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Men (Earth-1175) Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Claws Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Senses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Limb Regeneration